Question: There were some gorillas lifting weights in the gym. Then $3$ more gorillas came to do yoga. Now $17$ gorillas are in the gym. How many gorillas were lifting weights?
There are $17$ gorillas at the gym. Count the $3$ gorillas doing yoga. There are ${14}$ left. ${14}$ gorillas were lifting weights. ${14} + 3 = 17$